dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Molly O'Reilly (New Earth)
Molly confided in Marya and Circe that Tim could became Sir Timothy Hunter in the future. Because of that, Tim tried to get away from Molly. The girl went to the family farm to get some space, and forget all the craziness that comes with magic, just to get dragged to The Fair Lands by Amadan. She was cursed by Titania, and gained the ability to set everything in fire. Been enraged by Titania, Molly made war on the fairy, and put all of the Fay in fire. Titania repented of her actions, but the curses of fairies can't be easily lifted, so she granted Molly an enchanted bag where to find fairy food when hungry, and the ability to levitate, so she could come back to the walking world. Molly became disappointed in Tim, who did not even notice the curse placed on her, and left him to his problems. She went back to live to the farm, until her grann sent her back to London, where the Other tried to harm her. As she thought the Other was really Tim, this was the last straw, and whatever chance they had to rekindle the relationship, was lost at this moment. Still under the curse of Titania, she became a celebrity as a 'miracle girl', due to the levitating. She discovered that something went horrible wrong in the Fair Lands, as she found Yarrow turned into a doll. Tired of the press, she went to the Fair Lands. There she stopped Barbatos from exporting fairies just for profit, and was choosen by the Twilight stone, Sholas, as the protector of the Fair Lands. The stone undid Titania's curse, so she could return to the walking world as a normal girl. Years after, Molly started studying art, and forgot all about magic, thinking that she just made all up. She met with Tim again, made amends, and stayed just as good friends, as she remembered again that magic does exist in the world. | Powers = * : ** : Due to the curse, Molly was able to set into fire everything that she touched. ** : An aspect of her curse, she can also make great fiery explosions. * : In an attempt to repent, Titania gave the ability to levitate to Molly, so she would be able to come back to the walking world. * : For a while, as a flitling, she could fly unaided by her own wings. | Abilities = * : After her adventures with Tim, she went to art school where her paintings were inspired by fairies and the such. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : This mental illness has run down her family for generations. It makes her hear voices, but Taik, from the fair lands, theorized that whe really was hearing faeries. Due to her mental illness, she discarded magic when grew up, beleiving that she just made it all up by lack of medication. * Ancient Rules: As all inhabitants of the realms, Molly is bound to old rules that limit her actions. | Equipment = * Sholas: Part of a greater sapphire that contains the essence of the fay. It choosed Molly as the protector of the kingdom. * Enchanted sachel: While Molly was cursed, to let her come back to the walking world, Titania enchanted her satchel, so she could take from it fairy food to eat, as she could not feed from human food. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When the story of the Fair Lands is complete, the story starts again, with different results. At least in one reality, Molly O'Reilly was Queen of the Fair Lands after Titania. * Sir Timothy Hunter used to have different Mollys in 2012 who were brought from different points on time to be teach in hell to be perfect for him. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Students